Draenei Aletta
=Info= Draenei Aletta (ダラエネイ アレタ, Daraenei Areta) is a original character. Aletta was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2010. Draenei race was adopting form World Of Warcraft series. ---- =Trivia= *Aletta is powerful and little rude. *During the battle she relies first of all on a physical strength. *I'm not played in World Of Warcraft, but I like Draenei race. *Aletta was the first of draenei sisters, and from the beginning she don't have even name. She called "Draenei". ---- =Relationships= *Draenei Carmella her sister twin. *Demon Sanya become her comrade after the Demon saved Draenei sisters from Lexa. *Lexa become Aletta's rivals, when she obtain Soul Edge and lost herself. *Demian is apprentice of Aletta. ---- =Games and Media= Draenei Aletta appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V =Inspiration and resemblance= List of characters influenced the image of Draenei Aletta: *Draenei race(World Of Warcraft) ---- =SoulCalibur Games= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Draenei twin sisters - Aletta and Carmella get in Earth world through the magic portal. Since then they try to return to their world. One day Carmella hears a legend of two swords possessing magic ability. "Maybe it helps to open the portal for us?". Sisters have started their search. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Ending Unfortunately, Draenei sisters have not been able to find a way to return to their home world. They remained in the human world. Aletta began to visit the Conqueror's Colisseum, where she becomes the undefeated champion of underground fights. None of the people could not be compared with her ability to handle a sword. And Carmella accepted to the academy, where for many years she taught philosophy and fencing. But despite the humility of their fate, the sisters never lost hope of ever returning to home. Fighting Style Draenei Aletta use Siegfried's fighting style. Weapon Rune Blade In SoulCalibur IV Rune Blade is the same form as Siegfried's Gram. And in SoulCalibur V Rune Blade is the same form as Siegfried's The Master. Draenei Aletta SC4 07.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade (SCIV) Draenei Aletta SC5 08.png|Weapon: Rune Blade (SCV) Critical Finish Ice Wave Aletta uses her sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. She then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, she slashes her blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 1.JPG|Critical Finish: Ice Wave Critical Edge Ice Wave Aletta raises hers sword above hers head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of hers opponent. Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 08.JPG|Critical Edge: Ice Wave Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 10.JPG|Critical Edge: Ice Wave Stats SoulCalibur IV Draenei Aletta SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Draenei Aletta SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade Stage SoulCalibur IV Phantom Pavilion (Voldo's battleground). Draenei Aletta SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Phantom Pavilion SoulCalibur V Conqueror's Colisseum (Xiba's battleground). Draenei Aletta SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Conqueror's Colisseum Music Theme "Horangi Arirang" (Soul Blade). Quotes SoulCalibur IV, SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny * Efforts and talents, they are meaningless. * Determination does not equal strength. SoulCalibur V * I shall have my revenge! * Let's do this! * So you wanna fight? * Death to the weak! * I'm hungry... * You say something? * Just for you... * What!? * It won't go easy! * You're mine! * The battlefield is where I belong. * Farewell. * Here you go! * You seem strong... * Go away! * You think you're strong enough? * Ready. Let's go! * Idiot. * I lost! ''(during ring out) * ''Too strong! (during ring out) * Now... Taste this! * Die! * Disgraceful... * Are you... stupid? * It's over! * Your... A pain! * This will hurt! * My mistake. ---- =Gallery= SoulCalibur IV Draenei Aletta SC4 Details.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 01.jpg Draenei Aletta SC4 02.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 03.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 04.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 05.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 06.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 07.JPG Draenei Aletta SC4 08.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 1.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 2.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 3.JPG SoulCalibur V Draenei Aletta SC5 Avatar.JPG Draenei Aletta SC5 Avatar 2.JPG Draenei Aletta SC5.jpg Draenei Aletta SC5 01.png Draenei Aletta SC5 02.png Draenei Aletta SC5 03.png Draenei Aletta SC5 04.png Draenei Aletta SC5 05.png Draenei Aletta SC5 06.png Draenei Aletta SC5 07.png Draenei Aletta SC5 08.png Draenei Aletta SC5 09.png Draenei Aletta SC5 10.png Draenei Aletta SC5 11.png Draenei Aletta SC5 12.png Draenei Aletta SC5 13.png Draenei Aletta SC5 14.png Draenei Aletta SC5 15.png Draenei Aletta SC5 16.png Draenei Aletta SC5 17.png Draenei Aletta SC5 18.png Draenei Aletta SC5 19.png Draenei Aletta SC5 20.png Draenei Aletta SC5 21.png Draenei Aletta SC5 22.png Draenei Aletta SC5 23.png Draenei Aletta SC5 24.png Draenei Aletta SC5 25.png Draenei Aletta SC5 26.png Draenei Aletta SC5 27.png Draenei Aletta SC5 28.png Draenei Aletta SC5 29.png Draenei Aletta SC5 30.png Draenei Aletta SC5 31.png Draenei Aletta SC5 32.png Draenei Aletta SC5 33.png Draenei Aletta SC5 34.png Draenei Aletta SC5 35.png Draenei Aletta SC5 36.png Draenei Aletta SC5 37.png Draenei Aletta SC5 38.png Draenei Aletta SC5 39.png Draenei Aletta SC5 40.png Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 01.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 02.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 03.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 04.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 05.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 06.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 07.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 08.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 09.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 10.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 11.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 12.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 13.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 14.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 15.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 16.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 17.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 18.JPG Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 19.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 1.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 2.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 3.JPG Lexa Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 4.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Killer SC5 1.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG Draenei Aletta Vs Abaddon SC5.JPG Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 1.JPG Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 2.JPG Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 3.JPG Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 4.JPG ---- =Video= Category:Draenei Aletta Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:World Of Warcraft Characters Category:Draenei Characters